Warriors: A Miraculous Prophecy
by Shadow the hedghog
Summary: Several moons have passed since the clans have moved into their new homes, and after the Badger attack on Thunderclan. Sandstorm is expecting a kit anytime now. Watch as Emberkit is born.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: The Miraculous Prophecy

Table of contents

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar leader of Thunderclan, an orange tom with a flame-colored pelt, former kittypet turned into a warrior then clan leader.

Warriors:

Deputy: Graystripe gray tom with yellow eyes, also Firestar's oldest friend.

Brambleclaw: a dark tabby tom with blue eyes, also Tigerstar's son.

Squirrelflight: a ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, also Firestar's daughter.

Cloudtail: a tom with a pelt as white as clouds, Firestar's nephew given to him by his sister Princess/Cloudpelt.

Cloudpelt/Princess: a she-cat with a pelt as white as clouds, also Firestar's sister and former kittypet turned into a warrior.

Medicine cats:

Cinderpelt: a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, also Firestar's old apprentice before she injured her leg in a trap set by Tigerstar Brambleclaw's father.

Leafpool: a she-cat with incredible healing skills, Also Cinderpelt's former apprentice.

Warriors expecting kits:

Sandstorm: a tan colored she-cat with green eyes, also Firestar's mate.

Elders:

Goldenflower: a she-cat who was once Tigerstar's mate also, Brambleclaw's mother.

Chapter one: The Mysterious Fox Attack

Many moons had passed since Thunderclan had moved into their new home.

The clan was at peace with no trouble from the other clans; not even Shadowclan was causing trouble. Things were peaceful in the forest, and Firestar had a secret that only three other cats knew about. Firestar looked out over the camp at every cat performing certain tasks.

"Firestar! Firestar! Firestar! Are you awake yet?" Asked Cinderpelt. Firestar jolted upright wide-awake looking serious and a little nervous. "What is it Cinderpelt, is it time?" Asked Firestar. "No Firestar it won't be time for at least a few days or so. I do have something important to tell you about though. This morning the dawn patrol found a huge fox-set. The scent is fresh and so overwhelming that it blocks out all other scents, which isn't good." Firestar looked deeply troubled as if he were lost in thought. "This isn't good we've dealt with foxes before, but nothing like this has ever occurred before!" Firestar thought to himself. "Cinderpelt tell warriors to keep a look out for fox-scent, and to check on their fox-set. Also have the apprentices learn about foxes, I want daily reports from every warrior." "Yes Firestar." Said Cinderpelt. She dipped her head respectfully, and was just about to leave when suddenly a frightened yowl broke the silence of the camp.

Firestar burst from his den Cinderpelt right behind him. Yowls of fear mixed with shock came from the middle of the camp. All the cats were gathered around something. They cleared a path as Firestar and Cinderpelt approached to see what all the commotion was about.

Firestar stopped frozen in his tracks by what he saw, in the middle of the circle lay two cats he cared for and loved very much. Squirrelflight and Leafpool both gravely injured! Sandstorm was trembling and sobbing at the sight of her daughters, Squirrelflight hurt and Leafpool unconscious.

"Firestar... so many foxes... they weren't normal... they were vicious... more vicious than any other foxes..." "Squirrelflight save your energy don't speak, just rest right now." Said Firestar. Squirrelflight lost consciousness and Brambleclaw tail-drooping and head down Said, "Firestar I'm sorry, this is my I wasn't strong enough to-" Firestar rounded on Brambleclaw and Spat, "Why didn't you protect Squirrelflight and her sister from those foxes, I know you could've saved them both from injury!" "Firestar that's enough!" Interrupted Cinderpelt. "You should be concentrating more on your daughters and Sandstorm! Not arguing with Brambleclaw, I'm sure he did his best to protect both of your daughters! Now let me through so that I can their wounds!" Said Cinderpelt with a bundle of leaf-wrapped herbs at her feet, and her tail twitching very impatiently. She walked up to both cats to inspect their wounds, and Whispered, "Oh Leafpool why didn't I go with you?" Then she Said, "Brightheart, would you help me please?"


	2. Chapter 2:Leafpool's Miraculous Recovery

**Warriors: A miraculous Prophecy Chapter 2: **

**Leafpool's Miraculous Recovery**

**Two days later…**

"Cinderpelt their wounds look a lot better!" reported Brightheart. "Ok let's just check them first, and then I'll decide whether or not they can leave."

Cinderpelt meowed. She inspected both sisters' wounds, and was shocked to see Leafpool healed completely and resting. She looked at Brightheart to surprised to speak. "Cinderpelt, I'm just as shocked as you are, by Leafpool's miraculous recovery." said Brightheart. Suddenly a voice familiar to Brightheart said, "Brightheart, Cinderpelt I've brought you some fresh-kill." "Cloudtail would you come inside please I need you to tell Firestar that Leafpool has had a miraculous recovery, also tell him to come see her right away if he isn't busy." Cinderpelt mewed "I'll see to that now Cinderpelt." Cloudtail dipped his head respectfully and rushed off to deliver Cinderpelt's message. "Cinderpelt!" Yowled Brightheart sounding shocked.

Cinderpelt was back in the den in a flash, "Brightheart what's wro-!" "Great Starclan!" Cinderpelt Yowled. Leafpool was on her feet sobbing at the sight of her sister! "Oh Squirrelflight I wish I had been stronger, and I hadn't gotten knocked unconscious! Please don't go walk with Starclan yet!" Sobbed Leafpool. "No, Squirrelflight will not join Starclan yet not if I have anything to say about it!" Thought Leafpool. "Squirrelflight don't give up on me now, please hold on!!" Said Leafpool. Leafpool placed her paws on Squirrelflight's chest, and whispered, "Love Conquers All!" Leafpool's paws began to glow with blue starlight. Squirrelflight's wounds all healed completely and her breathing returned to normal. "Leafpool how did you do that?! Even I have the talent but I never learned how to master it! I knew there was something special about you, when I first met you I sensed it!" Meowed Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt is that why you made me your apprentice, and got so upset with me for meeting Crowfeather secretly? Were you also worried about me, when I left the clan to be with him, and after the badger attack you were overjoyed when I returned home safely?" Asked Leafpool. "Yes it was Leafpool, I was afraid that you would throw everything you learned to be with Crowfeather, But in the end I knew you'd come back." Answered Cinderpelt. Suddenly the sweet scent of Spottedleaf surrounded Leafpool. "Spottedleaf do you have something to tell me?" Asked Leafpool.

"Leafpool, I have come to tell you that medicine cats can now have mates too." Said Spottedleaf grinning. "Oh Spottedleaf that's wonderful news!" Mewed Leafpool happiness surging through her. "Leafpool…, Leafpool…, Leafpool!" Meowed Cinderpelt. "Leafpool did something happen just now?"

Asked Cinderpelt. "Yes Cinderpelt something wonderful just happened. I just received a message from Spottedleaf, medicine cats are allowed to mate now! Isn't that wonderful news Cinderpelt?" Asked Leafpool. "Yes Leafpool that's wonderful news, now you can love any cat you desire!" Meowed Cinderpelt.

Medicine cats are allowed to mate how'd everyone like my little twist?

What's going to happen next? Oh the Drama! What did you think of Leafpool special healing powers? Please R&R! No flames please.


End file.
